Empty Memories
by Tails Dolley
Summary: When Jon was little, he always wanted a friend, when he meets NiGHTs, he wants to make a robot of the same species to be a friend. 20 years later he has a daughter named Fortune, and just finished the robot Nightmaren. However, when a dreadful fire almost takes the life of Fortune, 8 years later, Wizeman chooses her to be the newest member of the Nightmaren army. Reala x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! I love NiGHTs into Dreams and I love both NiGHTs and Reala, but I hate the pairing, so don't like my opinion on the pairing, don't read. I just thought Reala and NiGHTs would have sort of a sibling rivalry, and if you want to know about the genders, they're both dudes. I also plan to have Jackle as a huge role in this (I just think he's adorable) Anyway… ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: My First Awakening

"Jonathan! You can't waste your life on a silly dream that will never come true!" Jon's mother yelled at him, intending to follow him into his room, but the door slammed into her face.

"Jonathan Wrennel! When your Dad and I discuss this, you are going to stop your inventing for good!" she said, but that will never come true.

"Just leave me alone! You never support me on my dreams! Neither of you! I wish I could've been born to another family! I hate you and Dad!" he screeched from his room.

It sounded like his mother was about to respond, but it became silent, and he heard footsteps walk away from his door.

_It's just not fair… they always want me to do things I don't want to do! 'Play football' I had a broken leg for a week! 'Sit next to the cool kids at lunch!' my ear is still filled with chocolate milk! _He thought of all the memories of when his parents tried to change who he was.

He didn't care what they said, and he didn't care what anyone said about his love for inventing.

However, he grew intensely lonely some of the time, sometimes, he even thought about _suicide_ but he immediately pushed the idea out of his head. He realized what his first invention will be.

He will create…a friend. Not just anyone, someone who would understand him, to love him, to always be loyal and wise, that was his dream, to have a true friend. However, Jon thought, for some reason, that creating a human like robot would be too boring.

_Dog, no. Cat, no. Bird, eughh… _he shuddered at the memory of the petting zoo.

_They're all too boring! I want a friend that is different from anything else in the world! _He thought, trying to sketch out some ideas.

A few hours later…

Jon was on his three-hundred and eleventh idea. However, when he saw the design, he ripped the paper from the notebook and threw it in the trashcan.

_Nothing is right! Sure, these sketches would seem exotic to some people, but I don't want an exotic pet for a true friend! I want someone who I could actually talk to! I could have a real conversation with! _But the problem was, there was no other species on earth that can speak the English language.

Jon glanced at the clock, and realized it was three-forty AM, good thing it's a Saturday…

He then realized how tired he was right now. He had trouble keeping his eyes open, so he walked to his bed, and crashed on the mattress.

_Now I just need to close my eyes and…dream…_

oOo

Jon opened his eyes to find he was by a gate, which was wide open. He skeptically walked through the gate, and a well-dressed owl appeared in front of him.

"Well, hello there, visitor! I am Owl, and welcome to Nightopia!" he stepped out of the way so Jon could see the entire view of the enchanting place.

_This is unbelievable…this place feels so realistic, is this even a dream? _Jon thought, and noticed the owl looking around, worriedly.

"Where is NiGHTs? She never misses seeing a visitor…" he said, and Jon was perplexed.

"What's a visitor?" Jon asked the owl.

"Well, um, a visitor is a human from the Waking Realm who travels to the Dream Realm. However, not just any human can walk through those gates, we have standards." Owl said, and every word Jon listened to.

"You have to be four through twelve, which is technically when you are a child, and since you are twelve, you have access." He said, and Jon nodded.

"And, you have to have at least one Ideya to enter through the gates." And Owl studied Jon with a serious face. However, the feeling of seriousness was demolished by a feeling of excitement ran through Owl.

"My goodness! You seem to have three out of five Ideya!" he said, and confusion was all over Jon's face.

"Is that a good thing, Mr. Owl?" Jon asked, and the fancy bird nodded.

"Why yes! It is a very good thing! You have the Ideya of Intelligence, the Ideya of courage, and the Ideya of Growth. It seems you are quite the capable child!" The bird cooed over Jon.

The chestnut brown-haired boy blushed in embarrassment.

Then, Jon saw a flash of pink and purple fly by, but apparently Owl didn't notice.

"Just make sure your Ideya doesn't get stolen by Wizeman and Rea-." Then the bird felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jerked his shoulder away from the person, and Jon was confused to what the heck the creature was.

The creature was normal height, had two big eyes, that sort of reminded him of a cat, dressed like a jester, or of something from the medieval times. He had a glowing jewel on his chest, which Jon sort of thought was his heart. He had a sort of feminine color, but reminded him of a young boy as well.

"Owl, what did I saw about boring the Visitors?" the creature asked the bird, and the bird looked offended.

"That was not boring! I was just stating the dangers of-,"

"Boring! Just let him have a little fun!" the flying creature exclaimed.

In the middle of Owl and the creature's quarrel, they noticed that Jon was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Owl had an apologetic face, but the creature had a face of amazement.

"Wow! It's really rare to find a Visitor with three Ideya! I'm NiGHTs!" NiGHTs shook Jon's hand, and had a big smile on her face.

"Thanks! I'm Jon!" the British boy introduced himself. NiGHTs nodded.

"I know that! I know all of the children from the Waking Realm." NiGHTs told the boy.

The boy grew uncomfortable, but then NiGHTs grabbed his hand and they ran to several doors. "Where are we going?" Jon asked NiGHTs, and she grinned even wider.

"To Nightopia! You need to have the rest of your Ideya, don't you?" she asked as they arrived at the door to Nightopia. He nodded, and they walked through the door, with Owl following them.

oOo

**Hello, it's me again, I am sorry I'm cutting into the chapter, but I just want to give you guys a heads-up. I am going to mega fast forward to when the adventure is over, and Jon has all five of his Ideya. Sorry, but I want this to focus on Fortune in this chapter, but after this story is over, I will make a story of Jon's adventure! Back to the story! SUPER MEGA FAST FORWARD!**

The journey was unforgettable. Jon felt like he could trust NiGHTs with anything. It felt like he had a real, true friend.

As they arrived at the Dream Gate, Jon felt a sadness, because of what NiGHTs reminded of him.

He was almost thirteen in two weeks. He could never see NiGHTs, or Owl, or the Nightopians. Jon never thought he could hate his birthday like he did right then.

"Well, you have all of your Ideya! Ideya of Intelligence, Ideya of Courage, Ideya of Growth, Ideya of Purity, and Ideya of Hope! This is actually pretty uncommon, because most Visitors leave here with either some new Ideya, or the same Ideya they had when they got here!" NiGHTs cheered for Jon.

Jon was still depressed that his adventure had come to an end. He would never see them again.

NiGHTs saw his sad face, and patted his back.

"It's alright, Jon, you have your Ideya of Hope, which means you will remember all of us!" NiGHTs tried to assure him.

He gave a weak smile, and gave the Nightmaren a surprise hug. The Nightmaren smiled at this gesture, and gave him a wide smile, and resulted in Jon's smile more radiant.

"Well, it was really great to meet you, Jon! I will never forget you!" she waved as Jon walked through the gate.

He grinned. _And neither will I, _Jon thought, as he left the gate for the last time.

oOo

"Nghh…" Jon grunted as he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in his bedroom, on his bed with his notebook in his hands.

He was on his last page of paper, and he still didn't have a sketch for his invention.

And then it hit him.

_Of course! NiGHTs the type of species I need! I can design a Nightmaren! I found my ideal friend! _He thought excitedly.

Then, he dashed towards his desk, and got to work.

**Many years later…**

"Fortune!" Jonathan called to his ten year old daughter, who was on the couch, asleep. _Damn…her so called 'friends' are working her to the bone… _he thought to himself as he saw his daughter yawn and rise up from the couch.

Over the years, his parents moved, and Jon inherited the house and got married, and his wife got pregnant. She divorced Jon after she discovered his invention. She hated him after that, and was disgusted that she was carrying his child.

As soon as Fortune was born, her mother disowned her, and left Jon and her.

And Jon had just finished working on his ideal friend. All of these years, he didn't create something less advanced, he continued to work on it ever since he was a child.

"Sorry Dad, I just spent last finishing Natalie and Jessie's homework." Fortune rubbed her eyes, and stuffed the homework in her backpack.

"Honey, I really think we should discuss about your friend-," but was interrupted by his daughter snapping.

"Dad! They are not using me! They just stink at school, so I help them out!" she told him. He sighed, but didn't say anything else.

Fortune always had trouble making friends at school. Then she met two girls who kept teasing her and teasing her, until they saw her report card. Then they said they would be her friends if she 'helped' them out with anything they desired.

When she agreed, they still treated her like trash, except Fortune was hurt a little less, and they got finished homework out of it. She didn't know what true friendship was like.

Then her phone beeped, which meant she had a text. She opened her phone, to read it was from Natalie, saying they wanted to meet with her at the café.

"Gotta go Dad! I'm going out with Natalie and Jessie, bye! Love you!" she hugged the man, and darted out thedoor.

She ran out of her front yard, and grabbed her bike from the bike rack. She pushed and rode down Bellbridge shops.

It was a pretty bad sight. There were trash everywhere, people arguing, and plant life was scarce.

_I don't understand why no one bothers to clean this place! _She thought as she rode her bike. She was distracted by her surroundings, and suddenly notice a kitten cleaning herself unaware of the bicycle going at high speed.

"Yahhh!" Fortune slammed her fingers on the brake, and the bike flipped over, sending herself flying onto the road.

She grunted, rubbing her head, and grabbed her backpack, and looked up to see a giant sixteen wheeler coming right at her.

_This is it…I'm going to die… _she closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

Luckily, she felt a force carry her at amazing speed back on the sidewalk. She was dumbfounded, because no one was there.

Then she cringed, for she saw she couldn't save Natalie and Jessie's homework, and it got crushed and grungy, because the sixteen wheeler's wheel demolished the paper.

_Oh my gosh! Natalie and Jessie are going to kill me! _She thought worriedly. Then, she reassured herself, _Maybe they'll understand! I mean, it was for a helpless cat, right? _She thought.

She got back on her bike and rode to the café. She saw her two friends waiting there, impatiently.

Natalie was a brawny girl, who didn't look very attractive. She had shaggy black hair, with a bunch of neon highlights. She wore a spiky biker jacket with a navy blue tank top with black spiky combat boots. She had her tongue pierced, and loved to cause violence.

Jessie was boy-crazy, and was crazy skinny. She was more girly than Natalie, for she had dirty blonde hair, tied in a super-tight bun. She wore more revealing outfits than her best friend Natalie, for she only wore a pink tank top, even though it was the end of fall. She also wore a bright red skirt, and wore three inch heels, even though she was only eleven. She wore a ridiculous amount of make-up. She was a little more appealing than Natalie, but was still ugly and vain.

However, Fortune was kinder that the two jerks. She had chestnut brown hair, with strange white eyes, and was a little on the girly side. Her favorite color was white, and she thought the color resembled purity, so she tried to include white in her clothing without being flashy. She was a loner, and loved to ride on her bike.

"What the hell toke you so long, you fat loser?" Natalie asked her (fat thing not true). The comment was disheartening, but Fortune shook it off as a tiny teasing.

"Um…I'm sorry…I accidentally fell of my bike on my way over here." Fortune said shyly. Jessie scoffed.

"Figures a klutz like you would fall off your stupid bike." Jessie snorted, and sipped her strawberry smoothie.

That offended Fortune a little more than the fat comment. She had that bike ever since her sixth birthday, and her dad made it for her.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the chit-chat. You got our homework?" Natalie asked/demanded. Fortune froze, her heart beating.

"Umm… about that…" she mumbled, and Natalie and Jessie had to lean in to hear.

"When I fell off my bike, I landed on the road, and was about to get hit by a truck. I dodged it, but your homework got…" she didn't have to finish the sentence, for Jessie and Natalie's face said it all.

Then Natalie stood up from the table and grabbed Fortune's shirt collar and balled her hand into a fist.

"You idiot! I'm going to fail English because of you!" she said. Then Jessie noticed her backpack unharmed.

"So you didn't save our homework instead of your backpack?" she snatched the bag.

"I'm sorry! I was going to pick the homework up, but an invisible force-," then Natalie grew even more furious.

"Invisible force! You're lying! You destroyed our homework on purpose!" she pushed Fortune to the ground.

"Check it out! This backpack has cash in it!" Jessie showed Natalie the cash in Fortune's wallet. Fortune rose up, trying to grab the backpack, but Jessie kept pulling it away from her grasp.

"We'll take this as payment for totaling our homework." She said meanly. Natalie grinned, and the two pushed Fortune back on the ground, causing another bruise.

"Wait! That's my wallet!" Fortune tried to run after them, but the feeling of exhaustion came over her. She yawned, and walked towards her bike.

_This is all my fault, if I could've paid attention to the cat, Natalie and Jessie wouldn't hate me as much as they do now! _ She thought guiltily as she rode down the streets .

She felt like crying, and didn't hesitate to let a few tear drops roll down her cheek as she passed by a boutique.

She always wanted to stick up for herself. To be someone tough and strong, but she was desperate for a friend even more.

_I know! I'll make them spaghetti! _Fortune didn't know how to make food, but she was a bookworm, and learned mostly everything from books. She can read a recipe for spaghetti.

"I'm home!" Fortune called through the house, knowing her dad was in his work room continuing to polish up his invention.

She went into the kitchen and picked out a dinner cook book.

After she studied the spaghetti category, she started to make the meal, even if it was ten o'clock. She felt exhausted, weak, and starving, but she was desperate to keep her so called 'friends'.

"Alright, I preheat the oven to 425 degrees…" and she clicked the oven to preheation.

"Next, I place the pot of water on the oven…" she placed the metal pot onto the oven.

"And then I put in the noodles and wait for it to boil…" she did just that.

However, she felt the most tired she had ever been. She couldn't stay awake any longer, she needed to sleep. She closed her eyes drifted to the couch.

_Maybe just a few minutes of sleeping will speed up the spaghetti being boiled… _she thought, and closed her eyes.

oOo

"Just a few more minutes perfecting my invention, then I'll go to sleep." Jonathan said as he wired the last circuit connecting his robotic Nightmaren's neck to its body.

The robot Nightmaren was an ugly dark green and grey, but he had to spend most of his money on equipment and parts instead of paint.

"And there!" he said, finished with his project that took him almost twenty years.

He nearly cried, but then the room smelled like smoke, and it got blurry, and Jonathan started to cough. The house was on fire.

_Fortune! I need to get her! _His heart beat quickened, and he ran out of his office, and ran downstairs to the kitchen, to find a gigantic fire, and it almost entirely taking up the living room, where Fortune was laying on the couch, couching and trying very hard to breathe.

"Fortune! Don't worry, sweetie, I'm coming!" he screamed as he ran towards her, and putting her in her arms, and ran upstairs, where the fire was coming towards them at a fast pace.

They went into the work room, where Jonathan pushed all his equipment off the desk and placed his constant-coughing daughter on it.

He felt her vitals. When he saw the results, he shook his head and tried again.

_No! She can't die! Not like this! _He thought, and he eyed his invention.

It was a long shot, but he was desperate.

He moved his desk over to the table where the robotic Nightmaren was, and got out two chords from his desk.

He connected a chord to Fortune's finger, and one chord to the robotic Nightmaren. He then brought the two chords to a power box, the one that powers everything in the house.

He then brought his hand on the handle to ignite the electricity current. He saw that the door was already being burned by the spreading fire.

_I know I'm not going to survive this… _he thought, but he eyed Fortune's dying face, _…but I know Fortune will find her destiny, and not by being a personal servant. _He thought his last real thought, and pulled the switch.

The power box jolted, and a gigantic surge of electricity flowed through the two chords, and then the brain cells flew from Fortune's brain, and traveled into the power box, and into the robotic Nightmaren.

What he saw amazed Jonathan, for as soon as the electricity flew into the Nightmaren, a powerful aura danced around the robot.

But what shocked Jonathan most, was that the Nightmaren turned from the ugly green and grey to a snowy white color, and it didn't look like it was paint at all, it looked like it was skin, or whatever it was.

Then the bolts Jonathan used to screw in the outer parts disappear like it was also part of the skin.

Then, the robot didn't even look remotely like a robot, it looked just like NiGHTs, well, species , Jonathan meant. He then gazed at his daughter's lifeless body, and her appearance looked incredibly pale.

"Who are you?"

He turned around to find the robot was talking to him, but he knew very well it was Fortune.

He then wrapped his arms around the white Nightmaren, with tears flowing down his face. Fortune was surprised at this gesture, and was even more surprised when he shoved a giant crystal into her chest, which was a life crystal, and it dimly glowed.

He then placed his hand on the crystal, and one by one, his Ideya was depleted from him into his daughter.

The gem glowed brightly, and Jonathan realized the fire was surrounding the both of them, so he grabbed his daughter's hand and shoved her out the window.

oOo

**Fortune's POV**

I was falling down from the three story house. I then closed my eyes for impact, but then I realized my feet never touched ground.

I opened my eyes to see I was hovering above the ground. I was not surprised, because I had only opened my eyes for the first time only five minutes, and I have no idea what I'm capable of.

In fact, my head feels so…empty. Like, there is nothing that I know of, except moving and breathing and other basic needs. I felt like I am like a new object, something that was just created.

I had awakened. Yes, that's what I felt like. I awakened. I opened my eyes to this world for the first time, but by the looks of this place, it doesn't seem promising.

It was truly an ugly environment. Trash cans spilled, people mugging each other, and few other life forms besides the ugly human species. I am disgusted to awake in such a place.

I looked back at the window to see it had fire completely inside it. It had seemed that the man who wrapped his arms around mine is not…alive.

I had felt a feeling of depression come over me, but I am curious to see what this city has. I may not know many things currently, but maybe I will replace the emptiness with useful knowledge. However, this place from this angle says a thousand words, and I'm in a tiny neighborhood in a backyard.

Oh well. Happy First Awakening to me.

**Hi guys! Wow, I really hope u guys liked it. In case u guys were wondering what happened to Fortune's personality, she lost her memory of her human life . Anyway, see u next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you all loved the first chapter, and I hope you'll like this one too.**

**Eight years after the fire**

I have long grew bored of this world. It has been a total of eight years since I have opened my eyes for the first time. I have explored the entire continent, and there is nothing different about the world than when I first glimpsed at the neighborhood.

I sat on top of a clock tower, one which is commonly known as 'Big Ben.'. I do not know why humans prefer to call this work of art with such disrespectful slang. I guess that is what humans do.

I never really liked humans, for they seem like selfish beings. I have seen cruel things these humans do, for instance, a male human had brutally attacked a female, leaving her to die, and taking her possessions.

The reason why I know this information is because I have observed the human species carefully. I realize that most people would find it strange for humans to not notice a paranormal species watching them from the sidelines, and not do anything about it.

Well, the thing is, no one can see me. I am invisible to many, mostly adults and some children. However, it appears that some children can see me, and when I return the favor, I notice a bright glowing light appear in their palms.

I also have learned new abilities, for example, if I fly and create a circle with an object in the shape, it will disappear.

There are many others, but I do not wish to speak any more. I yawned as I returned conscious, knowing my crystal will die soon if I do not require energy.

I spotted a child eating ice cream while holding hands with his mother, with a yellow energy in his sticky palms.

I grinned and flew to the site, and the mom didn't notice at all, but the boy pointed at me and said,

"Mommy! Look, it's a ghost!" he cried, snuggling into his mother's arms. She smiled, and patted his head.

"Anthony, there are no such things as ghost. It is probably just your imagination." The mother said to Anthony, and grabbed his hand and they continued to walk, with Anthony looking behind him periodically to find me following him with a bored face.

"Mommy, the ghost still following me! See?" he made his mother turn around, to find her eyes cannot see my appearance. Her face grew annoyed, and she pulled Anthony close to her face.

"Listen, sweetie, there is nothing there, and say there is a ghost one more time, you are going to get a spanking when we get home!" she said angrily, with his son's face terrified.

I then realized now was the perfect time, and stood right in front of the boy with his face terrified. I then grabbed his hands and placed them in mine, and make him stare into my big cat eyes.

I felt empowered as I felt the energy from him transfer from him to me, and I saw his mother's perplexed face as she saw his son's blank face and she hesitantly grabbed his hands and they walked away.

"Just don't say ghost again, Anthony."

"Yes mom…" he said, and they disappeared down the street.

I felt satisfied, for now I had energy to last a full twenty-four hours. I had realized how to do this a week after my first awakening, and that was a near-death experience.

However, I was completely bored of this world, commonly known as Earth. There was no thrill, no adventure, unless you count flying day and night. I also felt a sort of feeling I felt for a long time.

I do not know this emotion, it feels like I am the only person in the world, no one to talk to, no one to do anything with.

"Ngh… I need to stay away from humans for a while…" I mumbled to myself, and flew to Big Ben to continue gazing at the city.

**In Nightmare…**

**Reala's POV**

I am starting to get worried about what Wizeman's meeting he intends to have. I was waiting in front of Wizeman's chamber, along with Jackle, the little nuisance, Puffy, Donbalon, Gillwing, Clawz, and the other second-level Nightmaren that are currently residing in Nightmare.

"Yeesh, what's taking Wizeman so long to call us in?!" Jackle sulked in his seat, and Puffy looking over him like a treasure.

"Oh Jackle, you are so adorable when you sulk!" she grabbed him and pulled him into a death hug.

Even though Jackle had no neck, his face grew purple and red from the strength the opera singing Nightmaren.

"No romantic attraction in front of master Wizeman's chamber." I ordered the two, and Puffy made a pouty face.

"Aw, so I can't hug my Jackle?" she slumped in her seat, with Jackle looking at her as if to say, "Your Jackle?!".

I chuckled as Jackle attempted to crawl away from the round Nightmaren, but she saw him and brought him in to another death hug.

Puffy saw me chuckling and she slowly put the crazy Nightmaren down, and him fleeing for his life.

"Hey Reala," she started to say, and I waited for her to go on.

"Are you lonely?" she finished, and I almost choked.

Lonely?! How dare she speaks to the general of the Nightmaren army that way?! I scoffed, "I am never lonely. And I do not have time for friends." Then Jackle sneaked up on me and landed a bear hug.

"Aw, so you don't think I'm a friend? That's mean!" Jackle cried playfully, and I grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground, with Puffy flying to his aid.

"How many times do I have to say not to do that?!" I screeched at the second-level Nightmaren.

I was about to punch his face, but then I heard a booming voice throughout the hallways. "ALL OF MY SECOND AND FIRST LEVEL NIGHTMAREN! APPROACH MY THRONE ROOM!" Wizeman's voice called to us, and even the sound of his voice was enough to make me shiver.

I flew into the throne room, with Jackle and the other Nightmaren following, not far behind. I flew to Wizeman and kneeled before him.

"Master Wizeman, why have you called all of us in here?" I asked politely. He grinned as he waved for him to stand up.

All of the Nightmaren did the same, and waited for Wizeman to speak.

"ALRIGHT, MY MINIONS, I HAVE DECIDE-," But was interrupted by Jackle,

"Yeesh, master Wizeman! Can you turn down your volume?" he held his sensitive sensors, with Puffy worrying for his dear life. Wizeman's face turned furious.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR GOD LIKE THAT?!" he asked at an earsplitting tone, that all the other Nightmaren, even I, had to hold their sensors or whatever organ they used to hear, to block the sound.

Wizeman realized that Jackle was speaking the truth, and not just trying to annoy him. He coughed and cleared his throat, easing the volume, "Very well then! Now back to what I have to say!" he said, and the Nightmaren listened closely.

"Reala," he called to the red and black Nightmaren, and I flinched at his booming voice, "You are the only first level Nightmaren besides NiGHTs, am I correct?" Wizeman asked him.

"Yes, master Wizeman." I answered, and Wizeman nodded.

"Well, I have detected a Nightmaren from the Waking World." The shock filled the room quickly. A Nightmaren in the Waking World?! How can master Wizeman not know that one of his creation-

"I also need to tell you all that this Nightmaren was not created by me."

I froze. There is a Nightmaren out there that isn't created by the god that created its species?! Impossible. Jackle raised his hand like a preschooler wanting to ask a question.

"Ugh…what is it, Jackle?" Wizeman asked impatiently. Jackle put his hand down.

"How is it even possible for a Nightmaren to not be created by you?" he asked a surprisingly sophisticated answer.

Wizeman thought for a moment, "That is currently unknown. However, I absolutely am positive it has something to do with that traitor." The god grumbled. I asked him.

"What if the Nightmaren is NiGHTs?" and he raised one of his hands to shut up the commotion.

"I am certain it is not him. For I have sensed Nightmare energy coming from the Nightmaren." He said, and everyone continued talking.

"ENOUGH! SHUT ALL OF YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I RESUME MY HIGH VOLUME VOICE!" He screeched, and I had to grab my sensors to prevent further ringing.

Then everyone shut up again, and he continued.

"I have tracked the Nightmaren to London, Europe from Earth." Wizeman informed, and I carefully listened.

"I have sent a couple of Birdmen to capture the Nightmaren. Until then, I will prepare a room for Nightmaren." He said, and that last part made me surprised.

"Master Wizeman, what are you saying?" I asked in disbelief. He glared at me for doubting him.

"The Nightmaren from the Waking World will become a first-level Nightmaren and serve the Nightmaren Army."

oOo

**Fortune's POV**

I awoke from my sleep to find it was dawn, and I was awake on top of a building. I yawned and flew up to see a decent view of the city from here.

I could see a pier near here, with a carnival and ferris wheels and other contractions that seem to bring humans 'joy'.

Hmf, maybe it would, just slightly, seem a little exciting to me. I was fascinated by the Ferris wheel, and how a female human and a male entered holding hands. I guess they hold hands to symbol a strong relationship I guess.

As I was about to fly off the building, I heard two loud screeches, like a bird, only much less earth-like. I turned around to see two tiny people on two brightly colored mounted birds that were charging in my direction, and before I had time to even think, everything went black.

oOo

"Ngh…" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes. I opened them to find myself in some sort of cage, with a barrier or force-field surrounding it.

I yawned and looked outside the cage, to find that I was in a very large room, and a giant throne was in the back of it.

Then I heard two voices, "Come on, Reala! Is the Nightmaren here yet? I wanna see it!" a voice cried to another, which reminded me of a young boy.

"The Nightmaren just arrived. Until Master Wizeman approves of you seeing it, you won't." another voice said to the other. However, this voice sounded more sophisticated, like a man.

I heard the other voice grumble, "Hmp, then if you won't let me…" he started, and I heard a large crash, "…Then I'm gonna let myself in!" I heard the voice shout, and an angry yell came behind him.

Then I saw the strangest sight: A creature with a color of orange, red, and blue with an invisible body and visible hands and feet, with its sensors curling on the top of its head.

The creature took a good look at me and grinned, "Wow! It looks cool! I like it already!" he said as he attempted to fly by the cage.

However, a light blue hand grabbed one of his sensors and threw him to the ground, and I cringed at the sight. I was slightly surprised at the attacker's appearance.

Unlike the other one, he had a body covered in armor, with red sensors with black stripes, and the same color pattern on his feet, and wore a golden mask with black feathers.

"You imbecile! Master Wizeman is going to kill us both if he finds us in here unauthorized!" the red one screamed at the orange one. Then they both looked at me as I watched them curiously.

The red one dropped the orange one, and the orange scurried away from him, but was still in the room.

Then I remembered those bird men and the kidnapping.

"Hey! Release me! Who are you?!" I shouted at the red creature, and it only smirked.

He said, "No, I cannot release you, and for your second question, my name is Reala, first-level Nightmaren, and general of the Nightmaren army." He spoke.

I asked him another question, "Why did you kidnap me?!" I screamed again, and he crossed his arms and held his head high. What a snob…

"The reason my master has kidnapped you is because you are a first-level Nightmaren just like me," he said, and I was disgusted when he compared me to him, "You also seem to have Nightmare energy from your crystal." He said, pointing to my glowing grey crystal.

Then he flew close to my cage and he stared into my white, cat-like eyes, "I gave you my name, so I suggest you return the favor." He spoke harshly. I shrugged.

"I don't have it."

He looked at me perplexed, "Don't have what?"

I stared at him, "I don't have a name."

**OOOOOHHHHH! Major cliff hanger! (not really) anyway, I read over my last chapter and I face palmed myself at least three times. Mostly because…I KEEP SAYING NiGHTS AS A GIRL! I did 'she' and 'her' when it came to NiGHTs, I just can't help but think he's a freaking girl because he looks like one so much! I also wanted to say thanks to my first reviewer: Vale Angel 1967. Because of you, I became more motivated to finish this series, NO MATTA WHAT! So thank you for the support, Vale Angel, and I shall work hard each and every chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi guys! I am super stressed out, because I wrote this chapter 3 times, because the first one I was halfway done, but a shutdown on my laptop occurred, and it wasn't saved, and I was like CRAAAAAAAAAP, and the second time, my laptop battery was low and it shut down too! WHY DOES MY LAPTOP HATE ME TODAY?!**

"What do you mean, you don't have a name?" Reala asked Fortune, who shrugged.

"It means I don't have a name. Deal with it." Fortune said, and turned her back to the fuming Nightmaren.

_How dare that Nightmaren treat me with such disrespect! No one in Nightmare would dare defy me! _Reala thought as he gritted his teeth.

Then he felt a glove on his shoulder, and his common sense told Reala to attack, and so he grabbed the glove and threw it to the ground, flinging the limb's owner down with it, and it was none other than Jackle, who grinned like an idiot.

"Jackle, you idiot! That's the last time you do that!" Reala shouted at Jackle, who was rubbing his hurt hand.

"Ow, Reala! This is one of the four things I can actually feel!" the injured Nightmaren said, with a pouty face.

Reala just scoffed, "Then you should know better than to sneak up behind me." He told the Mantle, who just looked at him with disbelief.

"I didn't sneak up behind you! I was shouting your name when I came to you! Or were you just too busy staring at the Nightmaren?" he asked Reala, who was surprised he would even suggest such a statement.

"Oh give me a break, I have great hearing, I would've been able to hear you coming." Reala said to Jackle.

Then Fortune came into the conversation, "No, he's telling the truth, I could hear him even from in here." She said, gesturing to the cage.

Jackle smiled wide at her, "Thank you for defending me! I like you even more!" he flew to her cage to hug her, but was bounced back by the force field.

Reala was even more furious at the caged Nightmaren for lying. Then an idea sparked in his head, and he turned to the Mantle.

"Hey Jackle," he said, and Jackle turned to face him, "I think I have a temporary name for the caged Nightmaren." He finished, and Jackle leaned close to listen.

"We should call her 'Malice'. It seems fitting, huh?" he told the mantle, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then," Reala announced, and turned to the unnamed Nightmaren, who was curious by their conversation.

"Your temporary name will be Malice." Reala smirked, and it took four seconds for Fortune's white face to turn red with anger.

"Malice?! How can you even think about naming me that?! I never cause trouble!" (I'm still going to call her Fortune, because it's a temporary name) Fortune banged her fists on the barrier, making an effort to try and strangle the red and black Nightmaren.

Reala laughed at her attempt, and just turned to Jackle, "Can you wait outside to see if Wizeman is coming?" he asked Jackle, and he let out a nervous laugh.

"About that…" Jackle scratched the back of his head nervously. Reala grabbed his cape.

"You will tell me what or I swear I will rip this cape off and feed it to Clawz!" Reala shouted, and Jackle pleaded.

"NO! NOT MY CAPE! TAKE MY HANDS AND FEET AWAY, BUT NOT MY CAPE!" Jackle cried, and Reala had an even firmer grip on the beloved cape.

"ALRIGHT! WIZEMAN IS ALREADY HERE! HE'S WATCHING RIGHT NOW!" Jackle cried, and Reala let loose his cape, and Jackle fled to the cage, and hid behind Fortune's cage.

Reala didn't care that he let his prey get away. He was caring that right now and then, his god was watching him.

However, Wizeman's appearance became visible when Jackle spilled the beans. He appeared, sitting on his throne, and Fortune could only gaze in awe at how large the god was.

"Jackle."

Jackle turned to the god, terrified, and knelt to him in a begging stance, "I'm sorry, Wizeman! But he threatened to put my cape on the line! I would die for my cape!" he cried, and Fortune was slightly envious and sorry for him that he was so devoted to his cape.

Wizeman let out a sigh, "Jackle, I can never trust you with anything, can I?" he mumbled, and Jackle's sensors drooped slightly, and had a sad face.

"Anyway, it seems you have met these two fellow Nightmarens." Wizeman told Fortune, who was confused by 'fellow Nightmaren'.

"So you're saying I'm…" she said in deep thought, and Reala smirked.

"Yes, you are part of the most superior species in the universe." Reala boasted, but that feeling of pride didn't last long.

"…I'm one of these freaks?" she finished, and Reala dropped with a loud THUD! (sorry, anime humor…) and Jackle looked at her with big puppy eyes.

"You think I'm a freak? That's mean!" Jackle cried, and flew to a dark corner of the room and sulked silently.

"Yes. You are a Nightmaren, first-level, which means you are incredibly strong." Wizeman informed Fortune, who nodded, listening.

"However, I am quite surprised your creator didn't inform you of what you are." Wizeman told her, and Fortune shrugged.

"I don't have a creator." She said, and everyone in the room, even Jackle, turned to her in shock.

"What do you mean you don't have a creator?! Nightmaren aren't just born like humans! They're created!" Reala shouted at Fortune, and Wizeman glared at him to shut the hell up.

"Look, all I remember was waking up in a house who was on fire, a human hugging me, then pushing me out the window, and I left the house." Fortune yelled, and Reala did a face-palm.

"That man was probably your creator. He must have died in the fire…" Wizeman mumbled, and Fortune was shocked. She was such an idiot! She let the person who gave her life die!

Fortune was angry at herself, and she punched the floor of the cage, and Reala could see she was angry.

"Yes, well, he is gone now, nothing we could do about it. However, it is strange how he can copy the Nightmaren species perfectly…" Wizeman wondered outloud, and Fortune raised her head.

"Actually, I do not think I have been copied 'perfectly' as a Nightmaren." She said, and Wizeman and Reala lifted their heads in curiousity.

"I feel cold, every second, I am cold, not like chilly cold, but like lifeless cold." Fortune informed the god, and Reala shrugged it off.

_Like Wizeman would care about if she is cold or not. _Reala thought, but Wizeman's face was actually curious. Wizeman snapped his fingers, and the barrier of the cage broke, and he motioned for Fortune to come to him.

As Fortune hesitantly flew to the god, Wizeman figured out what was so peculiar.

"It appears you are part machine."

Reala's jaw dropped, and Jackle flew to the group, also shocked. However, no one came close to how shocked Fortune was.

Fortune sunk to the ground, and the heavy truth waved over her. She was not a true living being. She was emotionless. No soul.

"Keep in mind, I said half machine, not all." Wizeman reminded Fortune, who looked at the god with pleading eyes.

"Please, I would like to become a living being." Fortune begged Wizeman, who felt pity for the Nightmaren, gave her a deal.

"There is one way to make you full living being." Wizeman informed Fortune, who waited for the answer.

"You need to require Nightmare energy to fill your life crystal." And Wizeman pointed to Fortune's grey crystal, which was showing a little light.

Reala was disgusted, "How much Ideya do you take? And you lived in the Waking World, which is filled with humans!" Reala yelled at Fortune, but she could care less.

"I don't know, maybe five times a week?" She said, and Jackle and Reala looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"BWAHAHA! ONLY FIVE IDEYA A WEEK?! THAT'S PRICELESS!" Jackle laughed insanely, with tears coming down his cheeks.

Fortune was red with embarrassment, "Well, I didn't know that was so disgraceful to Nightmarens! Why do you jerks need all that Ideya, anyway?!" Fortune yelled angrily, and Wizeman coughed an 'Ahem'.

She turned around to him, "The reason why Nightmarens exist is because they collect Ideya for me." Fortune froze. Was this guy evil? He's a god! He doesn't need Ideya!

"However, I need a Nightmaren that is as powerful as it can be, so I will permit you to use the Ideya you collect to fill your life crystal, which will result in you being as powerful as you can." Wizeman told Fortune, who happily nodded her head.

"Very well then, from now on," Reala looked at Wizeman, who was making his announcement, "You will serve the Nightmaren army." And Fortune didn't know if she should be scared or grateful.

"Anyway, Reala will show you to your room. I will expect you to know your way around Nightmare in less than a week." Wizeman told Fortune, and waved to dismiss the three Nightmaren.

Jackle made a pouty face as they walked out the door, "Why do you get to show Malice to her room?" Jackle cried, and Fortune turned angrily at him.

"My name's not Malice!"

"Then what is it?" Jackle asked, confused.

"I don't know! It never came to me that I should have named myself!" Fortune yelled at the whimpering Nightmaren, and Reala chuckled.

"Ugh, whatever, I'll ask Wizeman to change my name from Malice tomorrow. Now just show me to my room!" Fortune yelled at Reala, who groaned.

"Fine. Follow me." Reala told Fortune, and they flew off to her room.

oOo

"So this is the door to my room?" Fortune asked Reala outside her room. Reala sighed.

"Yes, this is your room. So now you know where you live and stay, now I'm leaving." Reala sighed, and he flew away. Fortune was angry at how stuck up he was.

She opened the door to her room, and all she could say was, "Woah…".

Inside was a black and white room, with floating classic stopwatches flying around, and she could hear the faint sound of ticking in the room. Roman numerals floated at the floor. All Fortune could say was, "What the hell?!"

She saw Reala was about to disappear down the hall, she flew to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Damn you Jackle!" Reala said, and he grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground. He heard a feminine groan, and opened his eyes to find Fortune on the ground, in pain. However, he didn't feel like she deserved it, like he usually felt when Jackle did it, but he felt…guilty?

"Don't do that." Reala said, and Fortune slowly rose up, and rubbed her back, "I was just going to ask you what's the deal with my room?" Fortune asked the general, and Reala responded.

"Nightmaren rooms aren't for sleeping, like human rooms, the rooms are for fighting intruders." Reala informed the white and black Nightmaren, and was about to leave her sight, but felt a hand on his shoulder, and bit back the urge to flip her over his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed. She pointed to her room.

"Why is my room like that? With all the clocks and roman numerals, I mean." Fortune asked him, and Reala wondered why Wizeman didn't tell her earlier.

"Every second level and first level nightmaren have a theme, like Jackle is referred as 'The Mantle', and how I'm known for being the General. You're now known as the Timekeeper." Reala told Fortune, who was confused.

As Reala was about to leave, he felt a tap on his shoulder, "What now?!" he turned around, and Fortune punched him in the face, and it was so unexpected that he fell to the floor as soon as it happened.

"That was for being a jerk and naming me Malice." Fortune said to Reala, who rubbed his jaw. Then she went to her room, and Reala slowly got up and floated away.

_Funny…no one ever dared to even think about punching me… she's different than any other Nightmaren I've ever met, except… _Reala thought about the traitor, but shook his head, and flew to his room.

oOo

In Nightopia, NiGHTs was chasing two Nightopians, playing tag.

"You can't catch me!" NiGHTs called to one Nightopian, who was attempting to tag him. He flew around blissfully, with Owl watching from a tree.

"NiGHTs, this is extremely childish…" Owl mumbled, but noticed NiGHTs began to slow down, and his face was stunned. However, the feeling of stun became calm.

"What is it NiGHTs?" Owl rushed to the purple Nightmaren. NiGHTs just floated to the ground, and slightly smiled.

"It seems they got someone to replace me." He said, and returned to playing with the Nightopians.

** Hi guys! I really hoped you liked this chapter, I thought it was as funny as it needed to be, and if you guys were wondering, Malice means mischief in French. Anyway, see you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! I am a little sad I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter, but I SHALL CONTINUE! Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Over the week, I've grown familiar with Nightmare. So far, I've met Puffy, this circus-ball like Nightmaren that sings like a cat clawing on chalkboard. Then there's Donbalon, and I personally think he's a little creepy, but I can't judge yet, because I only been here for a week.

Also, over the week I knew that Reala was going to be a pain in the ass. He always criticizes me all the time, saying that I don't fly right or fast, and I just say his ego took over his brain.

Jackle is….strange. That was the first word I could think of. The other words were, Insane, lunatic, childish, creepy. He always lunges at me and gives me death hugs, which is ironic because Puffy usually gives him those too. He sort of reminds me of a little brother.

"Wake up, imbecile! You're not supposed to be sleeping!" Reala shook me off a ledge in my room, which I then fell off of.

I prevented the fall by floating, then flew up to meet his masked blue eyes. "What the heck man?! What are you doing in my room?!" I accused the red Nightmaren, who scoffed.

"Wizeman told me to inform you that you will steal your first Ideya here pretty soon." Reala told me.

"That still gave you no excuse to push me off the ledge…" I muttered, and Reala overheard.

"It's not natural for a Nightmaren to sleep when they are a dream being." He said, crossing his muscular arms.

I just looked at him like he was an idiot, "NEWS FLASH! I'm not a normal Nightmaren!" I yelled at him.

Then his face turned serious, "Yes, but you are also part machine, and robots don't need sleep. There must be something else inside you beside your Nightmaren and robotic species…" he thought.

Hearing this made me groan. Great, so there is another species I'm also a part of. I feel like some kind of hideous mixed breed.

"I should inform Wizeman of this. Well, I'm off." Reala started to leave the room, but then I cautiously put my hand on his shoulder to halt him.

I began to be more cautious towards Reala when I greet him, mostly because he flipped me over the first time, and I'm pretty sure he's cautious too, since I also bopped him that time too.

"Ugh…What?" he said, agitated. I pointed to the roman numerals.

"The numbers tell me that it is December 31, and that the time is 3:45 AM." I told him.

Okay, so maybe I should enlighten you all. When I was labeled as 'The Timekeeper' I found out I could also hear the numbers, and they tell me the date whenever I ask them.

"So?" Reala asked me, and I pumped up my fists.

"That means it is almost New Years!" I shouted, and became excited.

This is the only human holiday that I take joy in. I have seen people all over London gather around Big Ben, and waited for it to count to midnight, and whenever that happens, I'm on top of the clock tower.

"We don't celebrate holidays in Nightmare. It is a waste of time." Reala said, then flew to the exit.

I pouted, "So you guys never celebrated a holiday? Ever ?" I asked him, then he stopped.

"No. And I never will." Reala said, then left.

What a jerk! I bet there's a ton of Nightmarens in Nightmare that would like to celebrate New Year's!

Then an idea sparked in my head. I would rally all of the second level Nightmaren and we'll all have a celebration to celebrate New Year's!

"Alright, first I should ask an easy person…" I thought, and flew to the exit.

oOo

"Hey Jackle!" I greeted the mantle, who was poking needles through a doll that seemed to look a lot like Puffy.

"Hi Nameless!" He greeted with a toothy smile. That creeped me out when he referred to me as 'Nameless'. However, it was better than Malice.

"I was wondering if you would like to help me throw a New Year's party with me?" I asked the Nightmaren, and his face glowed.

"Sure! I'd love to!" He agreed, and I gave him a high-five of success.

"Just one question."

"Which is…?"

"What's New Year's?"

Face palm.

OOo

"Alright, so now you know what New Year's is?" I asked Jackle hopefully, and he nodded.

"Good, so I was wondering if you could set up decorations in my room, since we'll have the countdown there, and I will try to get everyone to join." I instructed, and he grinned mischieviously.

Then we went to work. I was a little skeptical about Jackle's choice of decorating, but I was determined to help make the party seem lively by having a lot of guests.

The first person I walked up to was Puffy, who would most likely come if I inform of Jackle. As I walked into her room, I immediately became amazed.

It was like a circus, and it surprisingly fitted her. I saw her in the air kissing a Jackle doll, funny.

"Hi Puffy!" I greeted her, and she looked up from her doll to find me floating there, and patted the Jackle doll.

"Hi Nameless!" She called, tucking her doll away, and floated to me.

I smiled, "I was wondering if you would like to come to my party to celebrate New Year's? It'll be really fun!" I said, and Puffy didn't even blink.

"Um, no thanks, I have singing practice tonight!" She rejected, and my heart sunk, but then I remembered my last resort.

"But Jackle will be there! He's decorating!" I told her, and her face was undecided.

"Will he kiss me?" She asked, and it grew quiet in the large room.

"Figures, the only way I would go to that party is if that cute little mantle puckered up and kissed me!" She squealed, and shooed me out of her room.

"Okay…" I sighed in disappointment, then I flew away, with the feeling of eyes on me.

oOo

"Alright, maybe Donbalon would participate…" I muttered, and walked into his room. He was sewing his jester hat, which was split open.

"Hi Donbalon!" I greeted with a smile, and he gave me a toothy smile as well.

"Hi Nameless!" He greeted back, and I am getting very agitated with Nameless.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come to my New Year's party tonight?" I asked him, and he gave a radiant smile and said,

"I'd rather die!"

I left the room with no success, and flew to another Nightmaren room, in hope of finding someone who would actually come. With the feeling of eyes still on me.

oOo

It is official. No one in Nightmare would like to come. I've spoken to every second level Nightmaren in Nightmare, and they all said they were busy or they couldn't care less about my party.

Then I thought of one more Nightmaren that I didn't ask, but I'm pretty sure he'll say the same thing.

I flew to his room, and did a small knock on his door.

"Enter." Reala ordered, and I flew in to find his back towards me with his legs crossed like he was meditating.

"Um, hi Reala." I greeted, and he was silent.

"I know this is a longshot, but-," Then he interrupted me.

"You shouldn't try to make people come to your party just because you want to celebrate a stupid little human holiday." He said, and my heart sunk a little.

Then he motioned for me to leave, then flew deeper into his room.

"It's not because I want people to celebrate the holiday."

He turned to me, a little surprised, and I balled my fists.

"Well, over eight years I've been alive, I felt completely alone, I had no family," he was surprised when I said 'had'.

"But when I came here, you all seemed like you all were like one family to me, and I thought I felt a part of it."

He listened to every word.

"But now I realize that we are all like a bunch of strangers living in one area." I said, with tears flowing down my cheeks, then turned to leave, but then I stopped in my tracks.

I turned around to find Reala was still facing me, and I pulled out an invitation.

"It…was an invitation…unless you wanted to come…" I gently put it in his hands, and was surprised.

"But you can just use it to shred some paper now." Then I left, to my room that was a disappointment of a party.

That was humiliating. That guy wouldn't care less about anything that involves me, and neither does anyone else in Nightmare. They all tend to their own damn problems.

I whipped the tears from my face as I approached my room, preparing for the worst decorating in the history of decorating.

However, as I opened the door, I gaped as I saw the amazement before me.

The room was all decorated in neat colors, which made it look beautiful, with a banner saying: HAPPY NEW YEAR! With streamers and a giant cake, and New Year's merchandise on a coffee table, and Jackle approached me with big '2014' glasses hanging on his face.

I couldn't believe my eyes! It looked amazing! I had never seen anything this gorgeous for the holiday!

"So, how ya like it?" Jackle asked like a children just gave his older sibling a hand-made gift. I didn't say anything and gave him a gigantic hug, and he grinned during it.

Then he looked behind me, expecting to find all the second level Nightmaren to be behind me, but to find that none are coming.

"So none of them shown up?" He asked me, and I nodded in disappointment.

I expected him to sulk as well, but instead, he put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up, "Don't worry. They may seem a little rude at first, but you'll warm up to them." He said, which was the wisest thing I ever heard someone say, let alone from Jackle.

"Well," he said, and he put a pair of large '2014' glasses on my eyes, and I gave a smile and laughed.

"We could still celebrate New Year's together!" he finished, and he dragged me over to one roman numeral.

"Hi Lenny!" He called to the roman numeral. Wait. He named one of the roman numerals Lenny?!

_I wish you would not call me by that name. I only agreed to this if you will quit giving me that horrible laugh, _Lenny's voice said throughout the room. Oh, so Jackle bribed him to do the count down.

"Well, we still have three hours until midnight, so we should just have a little fun!" I called and then I heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door, and my jaw dropped.

I saw Puffy, Donbalon, Clawz, Gillwing, Chamelan, and all the second level Nightmaren I asked to the party, waiting at my door.

"Hi! Were's my Jackle?!" she sung, then dashed into the room and gave Jackle a hug, and the rest of the Nightmarens came in also.

I was shocked. All of these people gave me the cold shoulder when I tried to invite them, but now they're here, dancing to gangnam style with Jackle as the DJ.

I came to Puffy, who was giving Jackle a sloppy kiss on the cheek when I briefly interrupted them.

"Hey Puffy," I started, with annoyance in her face as I was interrupting her.

"I was wondering…" she seemed like she was about to ignore me.

"…Well, why the sudden change?" I cut to the chase, and she dropped Jackle, who fled for his life yet again.

"Well, I was promised that tonight I'd get a New Year's Kiss from Jackle!" she squealed. I was confused.

"Who promised you?" I asked and Jackle lifted his sensors nearby, overhearing.

"Well he's-," then she stopped when she realized what she was saying, "Oh dear! Nevermind! I was told not to say anything!" she said, and started to dance.

I shrugged, and joined the others in dancing.

**Jackle's POV**

What Puffy said was…interesting…

I quickly had a light bulb, and I tip-toed out of the party without being noticed, specifically by Puffy.

I then flew as fast as I can to the room, and barged in.

"Hey Reala! You in here?!" I called, and I heard an annoyed voice.

"What now?" he asked, obviously annoyed. I then chuckled, as I know caught on to the whole plan.

"You did all that, didn't you?" I asked, and he froze for a minute, busted.

I grinned, and I laughed on the inside.

"You bribed all the Nightmarens into coming to her party, but why?" I asked him.

Then I saw his head move slightly towards the right, and my head turned to the direction, to find an unraveled invitation.

So that means Nameless even invited him, and he knew that no one was going to show up.

"Should I tell Nameless that you-," then Reala dashed towards me and put his hand on my cape in a death grip.

"If you tell a living soul that doesn't know about it, I will rip this off you and send it to the black ocean." Reala threatened, and Jackle nervously nodded. Then Reala reluctantly dropped the mantle, and Jackle turned to leave, but then turned to Reala, with a mischievous grin.

"It's okay Reala…" Jackle said, then he ran.

"I won't tell anyone your secret!" he shouted, and Reala got a sneaking suspicion that he didn't mean the party.

"Come back here! It's not what you think!" he turned to run out the door, and collided with Fortune.

"Ow!" Fortune rubbed her head, and stood up, offering her hand to help Reala up, but just shrugged it off and got up himself.

"What? I thought all your guests were at your party." Reala said, and Fortune shook her head.

"Not all of them."

His eyes widened, and she smiled.

"I gave you an invitation, and the countdown is in five minutes, so…" she gestured for him to come with, but he hesitated, but Fortune didn't take no for an answer.

She grabbed his hand and they went to the party, and everyone gathered around.

After four minutes and ten seconds, the countdown began.

_Ten, _Lenny said.

"Nine!" Puffy sang.

"Eight!" Donbalon cackled.

"Seven!" Clawz shrieked.

"Six!" Chamelon called.

"Five!" Gulpo yelled.

"Four!" Queen Bella shouted.

"Three!" Jackle jumped with joy.

"Two!" Fortune called happily, and nudged for Reala to finish.

"…ONE!" Reala shouted, and Fortune chuckled.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**WoW! I really had fun with this chapter, and sorry for not updating as fast as I'd hope, I was just visiting my family for Christmas. Ps, the person who was watching Fortune while she was trying to invite ppl was Reala, and that was how he knew. Anyway, happy new year, and see you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm happy got to do another chapter! Anyway, this chapter DOES have NiGHTS in it, and I bet you all are dyeing for him to appear, so I shall make him appear! Ahem, anyway, onto the story!**

_An image appeared, and I saw something, I saw a human. She was small, not even a teenager, with long brown hair, with a white headband. She wore a white flowing dress, with no shoes, and had the same eyes as I did._

_ I tried to look around me, for all I saw was black ahead, besides the girl, but I realized I couldn't move._

_ She walked closer to me, and I asked,_

_ "Who are you?" _

_ She looked at me, surprised, like I should have known the answer._

_ Then, she was staring into my eyes deeply, and said, _

_ "I am you."_

_ The scene changed, and I was in a graveyard in the human world, with Reala looking at me like I was dying, Jackle coughing hard, and a purple nightmaren shocked, looking at a figure ahead of me._

_ The figure seemed to be a man with no body, just a head and arms and legs covered with a coat, similar to Jackle. He was holding something. Something that was glowing. I squinted and got a closer look at it._

_ It was my life crystal._

_ He then gave me an evil grin, and raised the gem in the air._

_ "NO!" Reala screeched, and I came to a shock._

_ He then threw the gem to the concrete, and it shattered as soon as it touched it. _

_ Then it became harder to breathe, and I closed my eyes, awaiting death._

oOo

"Wake up!" I heard Reala order me, as I gasped as I shot up, and Reala had a confused face.

"What?" he asked, but I could tell he didn't care.

"Well…I think I saw a ghost, then she told me she was me, and then I was in a graveyard, with you there and Jackle, and this man…" he was getting confused again.

"He was holding my life crystal."

That came as a shock to him.

"Then he shattered it, and I think I died. Oh yeah, I also saw this purple Nightmaren, and he kind of looked like you…" I doze off, and I slumped on my ledge, asleep.

"Why you?!" he screeched and pushed me off the ledge, yet again, and I floated to stop my fall.

Then his face turned serious again, "You had a Nightmare?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I just thought it was creepy, but I guess it would be classified as a Nightmare-," Then he grabbed my hand and we flew out of my room, with him in a rush.

I grew worried, "Where are you taking me?!" I asked, and he answered in a deadly tone.

"To master Wizeman." He answered, and I was now scared. Then we arrived at Wizeman's throne room.

He knocked on his door, and heard his booming voice, "Enter."

We slowly walked in, and he just sat on his throne.

"Reala, explain why you came here with the Timekeeper." Wizeman said.

I puffed with pride by being called 'The Timekeeper' because it made me sound professional.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, master, but there is a dreadful thing I must inform you of." Reala said a little too politely, and I rolled my eyes.

Wizeman still looked bored, "Continue."

Reala let go of my hand and bowed, "Well, it has seemed that the Timekeeper has been having…Nightmares." He finished, and this caught Wizeman's attention.

"Why is this such a bad thing?!" I asked, growing nervous by the second.

"In the dream world, if a Nightmaren has a dream, it is just a dream. But if a Nightmaren has a Nightmare…" Wizeman said, motioning for Reala to finish.

"…it means that the event from the Nightmare WILL happen. It always had." Reala said grimly.

I froze. Forget the moment of the ghost girl, but I was going to DIE who knows when?! I sunk to the ground, and tried to process this, and Wizeman asked what was my problem.

"She informed me that she has seen a ghost, and a man holding her life crystal and broke it." Reala told Wizeman.

"Very well. Timekeeper." Wizeman called me. I slowly rose to see Wizeman.

"It seems we have no time to lose." Wizeman said, and I tilted my head, confused.

"You will have to collect Ideya today." Wizeman said, and I nodded.

I am prepared to steal the Ideya from visitors.

oOo

"Alright, I will see you at Nightmare." Reala said as he dropped me off, and I nodded, and I flew over the dream gate, awaiting a visitor.

As twenty minutes passed, I yawned, and I realized I was starting to get sleepy.

Then I started to wonder if I could sleep in the air…

"Seems like there's only one way to find out." I said, and I drifted asleep.

oOo

"Ngh…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes.

I saw myself, on a bench near the dream fountain, with the purple creature from my dream staring at me.

"GYAH!" I screamed, and fell from the bench.

The nightmaren was happy, "So you're the new addition to Nightmare?" he asked, and I stepped back.

This guy sure seems shady, and he doesn't look like he has anything to do with Nightmare.

"Um…who are you?" I asked, and he grinned, and twirled around in the air.

"I'm NiGHTS! Guardian of Nightopia!" he said, happy of his title.

Then I introduced myself, "I'm the Timekeeper." I said. Then I slapped myself.

"Dangit! I am such an idiot! I overslept!" I cried, rubbing my slap mark.

NiGHTS looked at me with glad eyes, "So you were trying to steal Ideya from visitors?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Yes, Master Wizeman told me that I need it to power my life crystal." I told him, and he shook his head.

"Well, I'm a Nightmaren, and I haven't stolen an Ideya in YEARS!" NiGHTS said proudly, and he pointed to his blazing red life crystal.

I looked at it, amazed, "How can you make it so powerful without stealing Ideya?" I asked him, and he smiled, and took my hand, helping me up from the bench.

He then led me to a door, that had a symbol on it.

Then he looked at me and smiled, "I'm going to show you how to power your crystal WITHOUT Nightmare energy."

As we arrived to the other side of the door, I gaped in amazement. The place was a paradise no matter how many times you look at it.

The sun was shining, there was grass everywhere, and there were gorgeous oasises.

"What…what is this place?" I asked, still staring in awe.

He grinned, "This place is Nightopia!" he shouted, and a few creatures emerged, knowing he is there.

The creatures were absolutely adorable! They were so cute, I had to pick one up and squeeze it, and the creature thought it was a sign of a threat, and thrashed during my hug.

"These are Nightopians, and they live here!" NiGHTS said as he patted a Nightopian's head.

I was about to hug another Nightmaren until NiGHTS grabbed my hand and we flew to a large tree, and we both sat on top of it.

"Alright, now we can talk about how I can get energy." NiGHTS said, and I listened closely.

He pointed to his chest, "Well, Nightmarens collect Nightmare energy, right?" he asked me, and from so I heard, I nodded.

"Well, I get energy from dualizing with visitors." He said, and I was shocked.

However, I was mostly confused, "What's 'dualizing?'" I asked him, and he looked at me like a was crazy.

"You don't know how to dualize?!" he asked me, and I shook my head.

Then he sighed, "Didn't Wizeman tell you anything? Not even Reala?"he asked me, and I shook my head.

"No."

"Well actually," he said and he slumped into the leaves, "It's not suprising that they didn't tell you. Wizeman wants to take the Ideya from visitors so he can destroy Nightopia." He finished, and I was shocked.

"He wants to destroy Nightopia?!" I asked him, and he sadly nodded.

"You didn't figure that out?" he asked.

"Well, I sort of thought he needed the Ideya because his energy drains so…" I was about to finish, but he burst into laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, shaking the tree as he rolled in the leaves, and my face grew red from embarrassment.

Then he calmed down, "You know he's a god right? Gods don't need Ideya. He only uses Ideya to destroy Nightopia." He informed me. Well, that concludes my theory for him being a villain.

"So, anyway, dualizing is when you merge your body with a visitor, causing them to have a little control over you." He said, and the door to Nightopia opened.

I shot my head up as I saw the door creak open. It was a blond girl with brown eyes, who was very tall, and had a plain t-shirt and jeans.

NiGHTS immediately went to the visitor to greet him, and that got me to thinking.

POOF! My bad conscious, in the form of Reala, appeared on my left shoulder.

"Take her Ideya! This is the perfect chance!" he said, and then another POOF!

My good conscious, in the form of NiGHTS, appeared on my right shoulder.

"Don't take it! The Ideya is part of his heart!" he pleaded.

Then Reala stepped in, "But if she doesn't, Wizeman will be furious!" he stated.

Then NiGHTS shot back, "NiGHTS is your friend, and the visitors are his friends, so if you steal their Ideya, he will never forgive you!" he said.

Then the two disappeared as the real NiGHTS shouted to me, "Hey, Timekeeper! Come and meet Jake!" he called. I don't know why he even asked. No human can see me.

I flew over to them, "It's not like it's going to matter, I am not visible to -," then Jake said:

"I can see you." He said, and I was surprised.

Then I noticed before I came over here, he was talking to NiGHTS. I guess humans can see me while I'm here.

"Anyway, I'm going to dualize with you, to show Timekeeper how to do it!" NiGHTS said, and he placed his hand in front of Jake, awaiting for his palm to touch his.

As Jake hesitantly did as told, a bright spark of light emerged from the two of them, and when it disappeared, Jake was gone.

"Where is Jake?" I asked NiGHTS, and NiGHTS waved his hands.

"I'm right here!" a voice called, that sounded like it came from NiGHTS.

So after a few flight sessions later, I yawned and collapsed on the grass.

It didn't feel like my usual tiredness anymore, more like a very weak kind of tired, not even meeting with exhaustion.

"Ugh… I don't feel so good." I said, and I was about to shut my eyes until another spark of light came and Jake appeared, and they both ran to us.

"Timekeeper! Are you okay?" Jake asked me, and I was about to pass out.

Then I heard NiGHTS' voice, "She needs energy! Look at her gem!"

Then I heard Jake's voice, "Is it supposed to be that grey?" he asked, and NiGHTS' voice sounded again.

"She needs to dualize! Quickly, Jake!" I heard him say, and I felt Jake's palm on mine, and a spark of light emerged between the two of us.

I had the strength to open my eyes, to find I was floating up from the ground, having the energy to fly again. I also looked to my left, to find a halfway invisible Jake, glad I was okay.

"Your gem is glowing again!" he said in relief, and I looked down to see my gem glowed white again.

Then I saw NiGHTS in front of us, and was chuckling, "And that is how you dualize! This is also a way better way to get energy besides Nightmare energy!" she said, and we flew all across Nightopia.

The experience was amazing, exploring such a paradise like this, and having two friends to have.

As I we waved goodbye to Jake, I noticed how NiGHTS looked uncomfortably similar to Reala.

"Hey NiGHTS," I started to say, and he looks at me, "I wanted to know, why do you look so much like Reala?" I asked him, and he laughed.

"Well, that's another thing he didn't tell you." He said, and he pointed to himself and smiled.

"Me and him are siblings." He said, and I nodded.

"That makes sense." I said, and he was shocked.

"So you aren't the tiniest bit surprised?" he asked, surprised himself.

I shook my head, "Nope, there's a lot of things I know he won't tell me, and you two do look like brothers, so I asked just to be sure." I said and he sighed, wanting some emotion.

"Well, we should probably-," then he stopped, and he looked surprised again, pointing behind me.

I turned around to find a furious Reala, who was red with anger(even though he's mostly red).

He raced to us, and NiGHTS prepared himself, probably thinking he was about to attack.

But instead, Reala just dashed to me , and grabbed my hand with a hard grip, and we both flew to the door to the dream gate.

"Let me go!" I screamed, looking at NiGHTS for some backup, but he just waved leisurely at us.

"No, we are going straight to Nightmare and telling Wizeman exactly what you did!" he said, and I broke free of his iron grip.

"No, I don't get why you don't like NiGHTS! He didn't do anything!" I screamed at him, and he looked even more furious.

"NiGHTS is a good for nothing traitor! He is a fool for betraying the Nightmaren army!" he yelled at me, and I said something that he definitely paid attention to:

"NiGHTS isn't the fool! You and all the other Nightmarens are the fools, believing that destroying Nightopia will bring you any benefit! Wizeman is just using us as puppets to do his bidding!" I said, and he looked in disbelief for a second, but he shook it away.

"We were born to do his bidding!" he shouted, and I turned away from him.

"Maybe you are, but I am not. I wasn't born to be someone's personal servant!" I said with pride, while also getting a strange déjà vu moment.

I then rushed away from him, and expecting him to chase me, but he just stood there, in disbelief.

Feeling stupid sympathy for him, I slowly and cautiously approached him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he gave me an evil grin and grabbed my arm and we trudged to Nightmare.

However, it didn't have as much tension as the first few minutes.

"Letmego!Idon'twannaseeWizemanhe'sscarypleasedon'tmakemego!" I cried all at once, and Reala had no idea what the hell I just said.

"Honestly…you're like a child…" he sighed as we made our way to Nightmare.

**Reala's POV**

As we approached Wizeman's throne room, I saw that the Timekeeper was getting more violent, probably not wanting to face Wizeman's harsh punishments.

However, what she said did get me thinking. If we weren't created to serve Wizeman, what were we to do?

I knocked and I heard his booming voice, "Enter." He said, and we approached the god.

"Greetings master Wizeman, I have come to say…" I started, but I looked at Timekeeper's face, which had the biggest pleading eyes I've ever seen.

I even forgot why I was mad at her, and now I was standing in front of a god, awaiting my words that I completely forgot.

"Reala, don't waste my time. Now let me hear what you need to say." He said so darkly, that I became lost in my own fear.

As he was about to rise and strike me, I heard a voice that possibly saved my very life:

"Reala is turning me in for hanging around with NiGHTS."

I turned around to see Timekeeper with a sad smile, and I felt a furious aurora come from Wizeman.

"HOW DARE YOU SOCIALIZE WITH THAT TRAITOR! I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND-," Then I a voice that said,

"Ahem. Wizeman, remember the deal." I heard a voice call. That halted Wizeman, and he sighed and sat on his throne again.

Then a human-like creature emerged, which was dressed in a large cloak with a weird crown on his head, and he looked to be middle-aged.

"Greetings, you two, my name is Lazroy, the god of the mind." The man introduced, and me and Timekeeper were surprised to see another god besides Wizeman.

"Yes, well, me and Lazroy had made a deal about the Timekeeper." Wizeman said in an annoyed voice, probably from Lazroy's visit.

"You see, I did a little research on the 'Timekeeper'." He said, and Timekeeper's sensors perked up.

"It turns out , the other part of you besides Nightmaren and machine, is that you were once HUMAN!" He squealed, and me and Timekeeper had a grimace on our faces in disgust.

"Yes, anyway, Lazroy told me that the Timekeeper has to spend three days in the human world." Wizeman said, and the Timekeeper shrugged.

"So? I've lived in the human world for eight years." She said, and Lazroy waved his finger.

"Uh-uh-uh, what he means is that you have to spend three days in the human world, as a human!" Lazroy cried with joy.

"WHAT?!" Me and Timekeeper shouted.

"Yes, and you are leaving tomorrow." Wizeman pointed to Timekeeper, who was still surprised by the announcement.

**Fortune's POV**

Wasn't the place the death dream took place was a human graveyard? Well, maybe I might come back to the human world, after fifty years. I mean, it's only for three days, so how much damage can that be?

"Alright." I said approvingly, with Reala still looking at me like I was crazy. I sighed and left to go to my room, preparing to go the human world, even if it means either finding answers about who I am, or just leading to my death.


End file.
